


Rayla and Scars

by Elite_7



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: "Rayla," his voice was hoarse from the lack of fluids in his body. "I left my pack behind. They wouldn't accept you. They wouldn't accept us." He adds while feeling a cold feeling in his heart.





	Rayla and Scars

Callum felt lightheaded. The night was cold and rainy but still he sat at the edge of the MoonShadow territory on his side, waiting. His thoughts were racing. Horrible. Excited. Scary thoughts. Where could he go now that his clan knows what he was doing? How traitorous he was acting around his brother. Ezran had told him that the MoonShadow Pack killed their parents. But in his heart, he knows it was bound to happen. His heartache was just the beginning of everything he hopelessly ever wanted.

The rain felt calming to him. It made his fur less muddy and would cover his scars that he had received from fighting Soren and Viren. Rain would make his tears feel like nothing compared to the fire in his heart. Washing the scars and the memories of his old pack and ready to venture into an unknown territory.

The scar on his face was from his aunt. She was just defending herself from his mate. Callum took the blow for her. He didn't want any scars to form on his mates delicate features. That was many moons ago and Callum couldn't get the terrified faces his aunt and mate made when he looked at them.

His mate ran off after that encounter. She probably went back to her pack. In his heart, she knows she's not coming back. Their normal meeting ground is now full of traps that his pack had made to trap her in. She was too smart for them.

The scars weren't going to get better. They never will. What he went through to receive them. He would do over and over again to see her again. He misses her. He hopes she misses him too. The two packs would never achieve peace if it means fighting everytime out of instinct.

Callum's eyes wondered to the tall burnt tree that separated the two packs. The moment he has now, the moment he will take. His eyes followed the long twisty path towards the large meadows that had deer resting and playing nearby.

His left paw forces him over the line, then his right. He walks cautiously, silently, tirelessly up to the first tree in MoonShadow Territory. It wasn't as scary as his father would describe it as. It was beautiful. The wind was so calming.

The silence was captivating. He felt at ease with himself. His pack's territory was so different than this. Here, the animals around him were at peace. Something that Viren couldn't imagine. Peace between the two most bloodthirsty packs in Xadia. It was hard to imagine.

A sound made Callum duck down low while his ears went on high alert. His eyes were sharp. A survival tactic that his mate taught him. He doesn't miss the sharp violet eyes that were staring back at him from behind a hedge. But it wasn't one that he recognizes.

They were young eyes.

He stayed silent as he stares back. He simply doesn't want to pick a fight today. His body was at its peak after walking a ways around his old packs territory. Something he normally doesn't do unless he did something embarrassing. Leaving his own pack for the enemies in order to find his mate was traitorous enough.

The eyes disappears from his view and for a moment he thought he was alone again. He was a lone wolf, traveling on his own in the wild, aware that he was trespassing on enemy land.

He was caught off guard when a she-wolf runs into him and puts him onto his back. He was unable to counter due to his body not wanting to move. He just simply waits to see what she does. What punishment does she inflict on him knowing full well that he was entering MoonShadow Territory?

His heart skips a beat when he gets his breath back. It was her. He knows she's the only one that could pin him down like that.

She was growling at him. Her markings on her cheeks hadn't changed. Her shoulder bore more markings and her fur was longer when he last saw her. Her eyes were the same violet ones that made his heart swell.

"Rayla?" He breathes as she continues growing at him. She wasn't mad that he went over the border was she? She would always say that she would escorts him over.

The growling stops when the she-wolf locks eyes with his. She recognizes him, he could see it in her eyes, and scoots off. She leaps over a beaver dam out of sight. Callum could've sworn his heart broke even more if that was possible.

He reluctantly follows her trail, keeping an eye out for MoonShadow scouts, and keeping her scent strong on his nose. The rain was making it harder to see clearly. His tail gathers mud when he was too tired to lift it. He only stops when he sees her looking over her shoulder at him.

She wanted him to follow her? That's what he figured out. He ran faster while trying to keep his eyes focused. He could still smell her as they enter deeper into enemy territory. His enemy, her home.

The male wolf was out of breath and had to stop. His mate stops momentarily and walks over in concern. Callum's legs were shaking due to exhaustion. It was just a matter of time before he collapses.

A little nudge from his long lost mate made him run the rest of the way. His heart did backflips as he sees her eyes sparkle. His legs buckled under him sending him face first into a pile of mud.

"You're an idiot for pushing yourself against the elements. It's a good thing you ran into me rather than anyone else in my pack. You would've been killed." His mate lifts him up onto her back while Callum just lifts his head to look at her. "You never waited for me to escort you."

"Rayla," his voice was hoarse from the lack of fluids in his body. "I left my _pack_ behind. They wouldn't accept you. They wouldn't accept _us_." He adds while feeling a cold feeling in his heart.

" _My_ own pack wouldn't accept you. But maybe they _will_  after I show them the reason why I left them and you for all those months." Rayla whispers as they arrive at the entrance of a cave. She carefully slides Callum off of her and runs deeper into the cave.

He struggles to his feet while hearing a commotion going on in the back. Whimpers and howls were heard where he couldn't see. It was pitch black.

Rayla emerges padding towards him with two pups in her wake. She smirks at his face. His eyes widens as the first pup cautiously stalks over to him. The little one was a male with silver hair and green eyes with brown socks on his front paws. The other one was a female with brown and white fur, with violet and green eyes.

Callum lays down in front of them and glances at Rayla. Were they his? She had to leave him for all those months? The she-wolf tilts her head to the side as she lays down beside him. She puts her left paw on his right and wags her tail.

"We- they- us- _what_?" He manages to say as he looks at her. His eyes followed the female who was walking closer to her brother. She was a replica of him but with his and Rayla's eyes.

"Sarai, Gadras, this is your father." The she-wolf says while nuzzling Callum who's confusion becomes a grin. "Don't be shy. Say hello."

"Uh hello." The Male pup says while inching his way towards Rayla who chuckles at him. She let's him lay down in front of her.

The female pup, Sarai, didn't speak. She just walks up to Callum and goes on two legs to lay her paws on his snout. "Daddy?" She says while he tearfully nods.

"We have our own pack. Like you always dreamed of, Alpha." Rayla smirks as Callum kisses her. He then nuzzles Gadras who shuffles closer to his mother. "I just hope my pack accepts them and you."

"Don't worry love," he kisses her again while laying his head on her shoulder. "nothing will happen as long as I'm with you." 

**Author's Note:**

> You probably expected a update for KU not a new story but you know what? It's worth it. I like doing the tdp wolf au! Hope you guys like it too!


End file.
